


What Makes You Beautiful

by livebystyles



Series: One Shots Based Off Of One Direction Songs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Praise Kink, Rich Louis, Rimming, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Louis, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, asshole zayn, backround niam, literally based off of the song, so many nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebystyles/pseuds/livebystyles
Summary: literally based off of the song.When Harry catches his boyfriend Zayn, cheating on him, he stays with Niall and won’t leave the house. Once Harry finally agrees to go to a party, he meets Louis. Louis is confused as to why Harry’s doesn’t know he’s beautiful, and he’s determined to prove to him that he is.





	What Makes You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot based off of the one direction song, and I’m hoping to do one for every song, with a different 1D ship! it’s a little cheesy, just bare with me.

_“you don’t know you’re beautiful, that’s what makes you beautiful.”_

 

_**H A R R Y** _

 

”Harry.” Harry glanced up from the counter, and smiled at his boss.

“Yes, sir?”

“Good job today. Go ahead and take off early.”

“Really? Thank you!” Harry’s grin spread across his face. _He could surprise Zayn._

“No problem.” Harry’s boss Nick, smiled back and walked back into the kitchen of the bakery. Harry had worked here since he was sixteen years old, (currently being 21), and he loved his job. He quickly clocked out, and hung up his green apron, the words “Sally’s Bakery,” printed delicately across the left shoulder.

Harry made sure he had his phone and wallet before walking out the front door and home to his boyfriend, Zayn. Normally, Zayn would give him a ride, but today he wanted to surprise him. Besides, it was only a twenty minute walk.

Zayn and Harry had been dating for two years, and finally decided to move in together six months ago, at the end of June. They were happy, or at least Harry liked to pretend he was. Harry walked home with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. His brown curls bounced lightly against his chin. The breeze blew lightly, and the weather was perfect. _Today is a good day._

Harry looked down at his black converse, and noticed happily they were scuffed a bit, as he didn’t like when they looked brand new. He put his headphones in, chose a song, and enjoyed the short walk to his home.

When Harry got to his flat, he pulled his key out of his back pocket with a smile. Once the lock clicked and Harry was inside, the first thing he noticed was that Zayn’s boxers were strewn carelessly on the floor. Harry smiled, and picked them up.

“Zayn.” He shook his head, figuring he must’ve dropped them at some point and knew Harry would pick them up. That’s when he heard it. A heavy groan. Harry definitely knew what his boyfriend of two years sounded like when he moaned. Harry frowned.

“Zayn?” He dropped the boxers back on the ground. Harry couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen the other articles of clothing before. Not only were Zayn’s boxers on the floor, his shirt and jeans were there as well. Along with a tank top and a pair of shorts that were way to small for Harry’s hips. _And a bra._

“Oh, baby. God, yes!”

“What the fuck..” Harry mumbled after hearing the female’s voice. By the time Harry walked down the short hallway to his and his boyfriends bedroom, tears were making their way down Harry’s cheeks. He left out a sob as he opened the door to loud moaning, and the soft creak the bed made when it moved.

“Shit, Harry.” Zayn’s eyes met Harry’s and he immediately shoved the blonde off of his lap, and stood up, stumbling a bit. “Harry I thought you had work.”

“Nick let me leave early. I wanted to surprise you.” Harry couldn’t feel anymore. He was numb, but the tears wouldn’t stop. He thought his heart might, though.

“Um, I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to find out-“ Zayn was making his way over to Harry, their comforter held over his dick. The blonde sat awkwardly at the foot of the bed. Harry stumbled back, tripping over someone’s shoe.

“No. Stop. Fuck you.” Harry sobbed. After that, he ran. He ran out the door, not bothering to close it after himself. He ran down the stairs, and out into the parking area. Until he fell, kneeling down, crying. Part of him knew Zayn wouldn’t come after him.

.

“Harry?”

“Harry.”

“Hmm.” Harry blinked and looked up at his best friend from where he stood over the couch, staring straight at him. “Sorry, what did you say?” Niall sighed.

“Harry, I asked if you wanted to go to a party tonight.”

“Niall, you know I-“

“Before you say no Harry, just hear me out. It’s been three months. I love you, but all you’ve done is sit on my couch. I don’t know if you remember meeting Liam, it was a while ago. But his best mate’s birthday is today and apparently he’s got a lot of money and an incredible house. They’re throwing a party tonight. I want you to come with me.” Harry paused, considering it. He knew it would be good for him. He shook his head.

“Niall, I’m fine, really. I don’t wanna go anywhere.” Niall frowned, and got down on his knees.

“Harry, please. You haven’t left my flat since.. you know. And I love having you here, don’t get me wrong. I just hate seeing you like this. You need it.” Harry sighed deeply, and looked down at his best friend who’s face now resembled a puppy begging for scraps.

“Okay. Fine.”

“Yes! You won’t regret this Harry, I promise.” Niall jumped up and smiled, walking back to his bedroom.

.

“Are you ready, Harry? We’re already super late!” Niall called from the other room. Harry stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and glanced down at his outfit. He wore his tightest black skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with his converse. _Simple, but effective_ , as Niall would say. He pushed his hair back a little.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Five minutes later, the pair was in Niall’s car, rolling off toward the party.

.

“Shit, Harry look at this place,” Niall mumbled as they parked the closest they could get to the house, considering all the cars that were there.

“This guy’s loaded. What did you say he does?” Harry turned to Niall, unbuckling his seat belt.

“I didn’t. I dunno, his dad’s like the CEO of some shit. I think he works for him.” The pair opened their doors and made their way up the stars to the house.

“Liam said he’s coming out to meet us.” Harry noticed the small smile that graced Niall’s face as he said this, and the pink dusted across his cheeks. _He likes Liam_.

“I won’t make you talk right now, but you’re gonna tell me about this little crush of yours when we get home,” Harry smiled, as the pink on Niall’s cheeks became darker.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” At this point, they were stood outside the door, waiting for Liam. Harry let his eyes wander, and his mind. The house was white and brown, and there were tall windows, through which you could see all the people inside, dancing and drinking. There was a beautiful, brown three car garage, with a balcony on top, mainly of glass. Harry was in awe.

The front door opened and a tall, extremely handsome guy walked out, with a big smile on his face. Liam.

“Niall! I’m glad you could make it.” Niall was wrapped in Liam’s strong arms, and Harry could tell he was happy.

“Hey, Li. This is Harry.” Harry smiled and stuck his hand out for Liam to shake, which was promptly ignored, and he found himself in Liam’s embrace.

“I’m a hugger. We’ve met, I think. You’re dating my friend, Zayn?” Liam pulled away and smiled. Harry noticed Liam’s hand slyly pull Niall’s into his.

“Um.. was. We broke up.” Harry tried not to look uncomfortable.

“Oh, shame. Well, come inside, you two.” Liam opened the door wide, and led them in. Harry expected the pace to be packed, and for there to be a strong smell of pot. But the party looked nice. This definitely wouldn’t stop him from getting a tiny bit wasted. Harry was grateful for the music playing, not many people noticed them walk in. A few people did. One of them smiled when he saw Liam, and walked over.

Harry’s has dropped. This guy was the fittest, most attractive, most beautiful, hottest, fittest, most attractive, most beautiful, hottest-

“Harry.” He blinked.

“Oops.” _Oops? Who says that?_ Niall’s eyes rolled and Liam chuckled.

“This is Louis. It’s his house, and his birthday,” Liam said.

“Hi.” Louis took Harry’s hand, and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles. Harry had never been redder. He could feel Niall smirking.

“Ni and I are gonna go dance. Have fun you two,” Liam smiled, and pulled Niall towards the group of people in the middle of the room.

“Happy birthday. You have a beautiful house,” Harry smiled at the ground.

“Thank you, love. Can I get you a drink?”

_I can’t do this again. I’m sure he’s exactly like Zayn._

“Um, no thank you. I’m gonna... go. Bye.” Louis frowned. Harry made his way through the crowd and towards the kitchen. He grabbed two of whatever was being handed out in plastic cups, and made his way up the glass staircase, gulping down the contents of his two cups. Harry held on tightly to the railing and tried not to regret his decision.

Three hours later, Harry was more than tipsy, and he was laying across a bed in the biggest bedroom Harry had ever seen, staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face. He thought he was in the master bedroom. But who knows. He had wandered around the big house for about an hour, before he got tired and opened the door closest to him. The bedding was white, with brown throw pillows. His glassy eyes were locked onto the strange but beautiful light fixture up above his head.

“Excuse me, can you get out of my-oh. Harry.” Harry turned his head and his eyes were met with the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. Harry smiled.

“Blue.”

“What?”

“Your eyes. Blue.” Harry giggled. Louis slowly made his way over to Harry, past the bathroom, and sat down on the bed. His face was serious.

“Harry, everyone is gone. I figured you had left, too. You know... you’re in my bed, right?”

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll... go.” Harry started trying to sit up.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Louis immediately pushed Harry back down on the bed. His touch sent a buzz through Harry. “You’re not sober. I’ll give you a ride home tomorrow morning. Niall went home with Liam.” Harry grumbled, flipped his hair, and flopped back down into the pillows.

“Can I.. sleep here?” Harry glanced up at Louis, who smiled.

“Of course, love. I’m gonna go downstairs and clean up a bit.”

“Okay.” Harry closed his eyes, and immediately drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

.

An hour later, Harry was half awake when he heard the sound of the bedroom door opening, slowly. He heard footsteps getting closer to where he was laying, and then felt his converse being unlaced, and taken off. The weight in the bed shifted, as another body laid down beside him. A blanket was pulled over them, and two arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist. Harry was glad he was awake long enough to hear the single word that was whispered gently into his ear.

“ _Beautiful_.”

.

The sun shone through the window, and Harry let out a soft groan at the headache he had as his eyes opened. His hand was pressed to something smooth and firm. It took Harry a minute to realize that he was completely on top of Louis, who’s mouth was slightly open. His legs straddled Louis’ hips, and his cheek and hands were resting against Louis’ chest. Harry honestly couldn’t blame himself for moving to this position in his sleep, because Louis was extremely comfortable. Harry slightly hoped Louis’ eyes would stay shut, and he could go back to sleep against his chest. But, it wasn’t meant to be. Louis’ eyes fluttered open, and landed on Harry’s. A lazy smile spread across his face.

“Good morning, love.” Harry blushed, and carefully removed himself from Louis’ beautiful, smooth, firm but somehow comfortable body.

“Could I have a ride home?” Louis’ smile fell, just a bit.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Harry sat on the edge of the bed, and laced up his converse while Louis pulled a T-shirt over his head, and slid on his vans. The two boys silently made their way downstairs, and Louis grabbed his keys.

During the car ride home, Harry let his mind wander. He thought about Zayn. He knew it had been three months, but three months couldn’t compare to two years. he couldn’t help but miss him, and wonder, why. He put a lot into that relationship, but clearly it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough.

“This is it?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem at all, love.” Louis smiled and turned the car off. “Can I walk you up?”

“Um, sure,” Harry tried to smile. He was about to open his car door, when Louis put his finger up telling him to wait, and quickly got out and ran to Harry’s side. Louis opened Harry’s car door for him, and smiled as Harry climbed out. Such a gentleman. Harry blushed lightly, smiled at the ground, and quietly made his way to the building Niall lived in. The whole way up the stairs, Louis’ hand was lightly pressed to the small of Harry’s back. When they reached the door, Harry turned and looked at Louis.

“Thank you, again. For the ride.”

“It’s no problem, love, really.” Louis’ blue irises looked deeply into Harry’s, and he was frozen. Harry noticed that if you looked close enough, you could see the green in the center of Louis’ eyes. He almost didn’t notice the older boy slowly leaning in for a kiss. _And he almost let him._

“Bye... Louis.” Louis sighed and forced a small smile.

“Bye, lovely.” Harry watched as Louis went back down the steps, toward his car. And he leaned his face against the door, his breathing slowing down. _Fuck_.

 

**_L O U I S_ **

 

Louis plopped down onto his bed, and leaned into the pillows, remembering the beautiful boy that was laying here with him just an hour ago. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and touched Liam’s contact. He answered after a couple rings.

“Hey mate, I just got home after dropping Niall off. What’s up?” Louis smirked a little.

“You have fun last night, then?”

“Hey,” Liam’s laugh sounded through the phone.

“Liam, how much do you know about Harry?”

“What do you mean?” Louis sighed, and rolled onto his side.

“He’s fit as hell, and I’d love to get to know him, but he’s so... closed off. I dunno, mate.”

“Yeah, he is. I understand now, though. It makes sense.”

“What does? What is it?” Louis sat up, interested. Liam chuckled.

“I was talking to Niall this morning, and he came up. He was dating my mate Zayn for two years up until about three months ago. You remember Zayn?”

“Oh. Yeah. I was high as hell, though,” Louis laughed a little. “What happened with him and Harry?”

“Harry caught him cheating. Actually walked in on him fucking some chick. Apparently the relationship was bad, too. He wouldn’t hit him or anything, he was just really mean to Harry. I’m not talking to Zayn anymore, that’s fucked up. I mean, two years.” Louis jaw dropped, just a little. Poor Harry.

“Shit.”

“Yeah. He has a little trust issue now.”

“Liam, I feel awful. I tried to... God. No wonder,” Louis mumbled to himself.

“You tried to what? Actually, never mind, I don’t wanna know. Niall’s calling, I gotta go. Good luck,” Liam said.

“Thanks. Bye mate,” Louis hung up the phone, and fell back into his pillows. No wonder Harry acted the way he did.

Louis thought for a moment, until he knew what he had to do. _Harry doesn’t know how beautiful he is._

Louis jumped up, ran down the stairs, and grabbed his keys.

 

 

**_H A R R Y_ **

 

Harry was back on the couch after taking something for his hangover, pulling a blanket over his lap, when the doorbell rang. _Who’s at the door at noon on a Sunday?_

Niall was in the shower, so that meant Harry had to get it. He stood up, stretched, and walked towards the door. He did not expect to see Louis.

“Oh. Hi. What are you doing he-“

Harry’s question was cut off by Louis’ lips pressed against his own.

Harry froze at first, unsure of how to react. But Louis’ hands came up to cup the back of his neck and his cheek, and Harry slowly relaxed and kissed back. He brought his own hands up to rest against Louis’ chest. _This felt good._

Harry felt Louis’ tongue against his lips, and he opened his own mouth a bit, granting Louis access. Louis groaned softly, and pushed Harry against the side of the door, his hands moving down to cup Harry’s arse.  
Harry pulled at Louis’ hair, making moans fall out of his mouth.

“God, baby.” Harry pulled away at this, catching his breath.

“I’m sorry, I-“

“No, Harry, listen please.” Harry’s green eyes finally met Louis’ blue ones. “Niall told Liam about... Zayn, and Liam told me.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth opened slightly.

“Fucking Nia-“

“Baby, please don’t be upset at Niall, or Liam for that matter. Niall cares about you so much, and I’m sure he’s just worried about you. When... When I saw you at the party last night, I couldn’t help but immediately want to get to know you. You’re so beautiful, love, and I figured, a boy like you surely must know how beautiful he is, and use that to his advantage. But the thing is, you really don’t. You were hurt. And I’m so sorry about that, baby. Nobody deserves that, especially not you. When Liam told me about what happened, my heart broke for you and it took a lot of strength to not find that Zayn guy and rip his dick off. Please, honey. Let me prove to you how beautiful you are. Come back to mine.” Louis took Harry’s hand, and kissed his knuckles, just as he did the night before.

“O-okay.” No one had ever said anything like that to Harry before, and he was sure his cheeks were redder than ever. Louis grinned, and pulled him back down the stairs, towards his car. Harry had just enough time to close the door, before he was swept away.

.

Louis and Harry sat down on the bed, still hand in hand. The older boy leaned in, and pressed a sweet kiss to Harry’s red lips. “So beautiful,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s mouth. Harry pulled away blushing, and smiled towards his lap. “Sit back, honey.” Harry looked up and his eyes widened slightly, but he complied, pushing himself up towards the head of the bed. Their shoes and socks had been left by the door on the first floor. Louis moved to sit above Harry, pulled off his t-shirt, and leaned down to press kisses all over Harry’s face, mumbling about how gorgeous he was as he did so. “Are you okay with this, doll?”

“More than okay,” Harry breathed out. Louis smiled.

“Good. Let me take this off.” Louis pulled Harry’s T-shirt off, and immediately went down to kiss along his chest, with a detour around each nipple. The older boys’ lips wrapped around them, and Harry gasped, his back arching off the bed. Louis’ lips made their way down to the band of Harry’s jeans, at which point he looked up and made eye contact with the curly boy, asking for permission. Harry raised his hips, to help Louis slowly pull them down his legs, kissing every inch of beautiful, pale skin. Once the younger boys’ pants were thrown on the floor, Louis sat up on Harry’s calves to pull his own zipper down, and within moments, there were two pairs of jeans on the floor. By then, Harry was a panting mess below Louis, wanting nothing but for the older boy to _ruin_ him.

“Lou, please.” Louis raised his head from Harry’s stomach and smiled at the nickname.

“Of course, baby.” The older boy sat back and slowly pulled down Harry’s boxers to reveal his beautiful, hard cock. Which of course, Louis had to lean down and press a soft kiss to. Harry arched his back and moaned.

“Please, God.” Louis smirked and tossed Harry’s boxers to the floor.

“Turn over baby.” Harry immediately complied, and Louis was left with the view of Harry’s perky arse.

Lou backed up and leaned his face down, pressing his lips to Harry’s lower back.

“Beautiful.” He used both of his hands to slowly pull the cheeks apart, and licked straight up the crack of Harry’s arse.

“Shit, Louis.” Harry’s eyes were screwed shut, and his hands gripped the sheets tightly as Louis’ mouth went back to Harry’s hole. He felt the former slowly thrust his tongue inside, and pull his cheeks apart for better access. Louis’ tongue swirled around Harry’s entrance, pushing in every once and a while, keeping Harry on the absolute edge. Until, Louis nudged a finger inside.

Harry was in heaven, and moans left his mouth. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe fast enough. Louis was leaving him gasping for air. He was close, just from the feeling of Louis fingering him open. Once he was three fingers deep, Harry felt the older boy pull away. He gasped.

“Are you gonna fuck me now?”

“No, baby.” Harry froze.

“No, please Lou, I need you so much, please-“

“Shhh, baby. I’m not gonna fuck you. I’m gonna make love to you. Nice and slow. Show you just how beautiful you are.” Harry moaned so loud at this.

“Yes, please, Louis.” The older boy stood up and removed his boxers. He then reached toward the bedside table drawer, and pulled out some lubricant and a condom. Once he was sat back down on the backs of Harry’s thighs, he heard the sound of the foil being ripped open, and Louis’ fingers slicking himself up.

“Are you ready, baby?” Louis ran his lubed up cock along Harry’s hole, teasing him until he cried out.

“Please, fuck me.”

“Of course, baby.” Louis complied, and held his dick at Harry’s entrance, slowly sliding in. He groaned loudly. “So tight, fucking hell.” Harry moaned at the stretch, begging for Louis to go fast. Louis started a faster pace, sliding in and out of Harry’s tight hole. “I know I said I would go slow, but fuck, Harry.”

“Please,” Harry begged, a mess underneath Louis. The older boy then pulled out only to slam his hips into Harry’s arse, fucking him hard and rough.

“So sexy, baby. So beautiful,” Louis groaned into the back of Harry’s neck, biting down into the side of it, marking him up.

“God, Louis,” Harry moaned into the pillow, his hands reaching up and clutching the sheets. Louis continued to fuck Harry hard, trying to find the right angle until-  
“Ohhh, fuck, that’s it, please Lou.” The older boy smirked, knowing he found Harry’s prostate, which he now fucked into relentlessly, leaving Harry almost crying beneath him.

“M’close, baby,” Louis groaned, leaning up to bite another mark into the side of Harry’s neck.

“M-me too,” Harry moaned loudly.

“Come with me, love.” Louis thrusted into Harry’s prostate, bringing them both to the edge. “You feel so good, babygirl. So beautiful.” This made Harry cry out, and clench around Louis as he came, the older boy fucking then both through their orgasms and spilling into the condom. “Fuck, Harry.”

Louis’ movements slowed, and he pulled out of Harry, the bottom letting out a gasp as he did this. Louis returned with a towel after throwing away the used condom, he wiped Harry’s stomach clean of cum, and smiled, leaning down to leave a kiss on the younger boy’s lips. Louis laid back down in the bed, behind Harry, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry’s eyes, were slowly beginning to close.

“Do you believe me now?” Louis asked.

“Hmm?”

“How beautiful you are,” the older boy mumbled into the back of Harry’s neck. Harry smiled at this.

“Yes. Thank you, Lou.”

“My pleasure, baby.” Then, Harry let his eyes fall shut and he dreamed about a beautiful boy with eyes bluer than the sky that he might be falling in love with.

.

  
_the end_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously, I went a little crazy. can you blame me though?? and I know it moves fast, but it’s a one shot and im a new writer. thanks for reading xx :)


End file.
